Crucify
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 5*// It was hard to say goodbye. And it's even harder to say hello--to the wrong person, a person whom you've never met, never knew existed. Until now.
1. ~**~Prologue/Chapter 1~**~It was her pun...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or from Escaflowne....   
Dedication: To all who love me and my pathetics stories....hehe, just jokes. To Taemyr and to Zidane's Dagger, and also to Tira_Mearl_Festa...... and also to you; the reader and then reviewer....(and also to Siena *grins*)  
  
~**~Meant for each other~**~  
  
~**~Prologue~**~  
  
~**~It was her punishment~**~   
  
It was horrible. All Hitomi Kanzaki did now, was run. She'd run from the past, she'd run from her life, and she'd run from herself, which was completely impossible. Hitomi didn't want to put up with it anymore. She was tired of the abuse that she had to sustain, including now that her father was back.  
  
Hitomi missed ' him '. Hitomi missed her...angel.  
  
He was always there for her whenever she needed him. But, now after a year, the link that they had once shared had faded. It was gone, and that now meant that he was gone as well. Hitomi had loved him, but he...never showed his feelings for her in return.   
  
Hitomi was now alone in the world. Her only friends who she could turn to were Yukari Uchida and Sumono Amano. But, they had made it clear by slamming the door in her face, that they didn't want anything to do with her, when they found out that she had been caught red-handed in the big drug bust at their school.   
  
Hitomi shook her head as she ran down the street, the screams and mad cries of her now insane father followed her the entire way. She could still even feel his hands roaming over her body, probing and proding, pinching and tugging. Her mother was now dead, laying on the ground in a large pool of her own blood that flowed freely and quickly from a deep gash on the side of her bruised neck.  
  
Her father, Joshua Kanzaki, was insane, a murder, and a raper. Hitomi would never have believed it, that her very own father was capable of incest. The one man who watched her grow, loved his family with all his heart, and then in the end abandoned them. It was absurd. But, he did it anyway, night after night, right after she got caught in the drug bust.   
  
It was her punishment, he had told her as he left the room, leaving her to tremble on the bed, alone in the dark.  
  
Hitomi believed, now, that she had no reason to live. Her one true love had faded from her life within a year, her friends had rejected her when she needed them the most, her mother was now dead, and her father just didn't exsist in her mind anymore. She had nothing to live for and no one to live for.   
  
If there were anyone in the world who could convince her to stay alive and not commite suicide, then they would've come by now and helped her out during the last past year of pure hell. But no one came along. No one cared. It was all over for Hitomi Kanzaki.....  
  
Hitomi ran through the park that was dimly lit by the lamp posts and found a large, stond bench to sit on. She breathed a sight a relief as her bottom hit the steady and stable seat. Hitomi leaned her head back against the wooden back and closed her eyes. Hitomi was sick. She was running a high fever since yesturday. Her mother had checked her and told her that she was sick and needed to lay down.   
  
Hitomi had just told her that she'd be alright. Her mother, of course, had objected, but Hitomi had already left the house to go for her afternoon run around the block and then around the track at school. When Hitomi had returned later on that night, she found her dad drunk and asleep on the couch. She sneaked into the house.  
  
But instead of her father yelling at her, she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, crying softly. Hitomi could see the bruises on her face and on her neck. Hitomi went to bed and awoke the next morning to the sounds of China smashing against the wall and screaming. Hitomi had tried to ignore it while she was showering, but it was no use.  
  
Hitomi ended up backing up to the far end of the tub to curl up and sit there, crying to herself, while the water pelted her at full blast. When Hitomi had finally emerged from the bathroom an hour later, dressed only in a thick cotton robe, she found her father staring at her in a way she didn't really feel comfortable with.  
  
Hitomi turned her back to him and began to make her way down the hall towards her room, but her father grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. There had been a wild look in his eyes and she didn't like it. He was drunk again and she knew what was going to happen.  
  
He suddenly reached out and ripped the robe open. Hitomi had scrambled to close it, but her father just slapped her hands away. His hand shot out and he latched onto her left breast in a death-like grip. Hitomi kicked, clawed, and bit at him as he firmly kneaded her breast, but with everything she did, he'd slap her or punch her across the face.   
  
After Hitomi struggled against him for the tenth time this week, her father once again dragged her to her room. Hitomi's eyes had filled with tears as she struggled and cried out her mother's name. Hitomi pleaded for her mother to help her, to call the police, to do something, but her mother just sat there in the livingroom crying, rocking back and forth in the corner.  
  
Her own huband had raped her while Hitomi was in the shower and she wasn't taking it very well. Hitomi's father had locked the door and then dragged his protesting daughter to the bed where he threw her down onto itand pinned her down with his legs and strong arms as his searching and hungry mouth seeked out what it wanted; her breasts, her neck, everything....   
  
Hitomi cried, but no tears came, for she was all cried out from the previous times. Her father swiftly unbuckled his pants with expertised hands and slapped his hard, pulsating member onto her quivering thighs as he chucked his pants into a corner.   
  
With his knees he had spreaded Hitomi's legs wide apart and then with one hard swift thrust he had invaded her once again. Hitomi's body hadn't healed from the others times and this had made her cry out as loud as her could, as loud as her sore throat would allow her to.  
  
Hitomi continued to cry out, but her father only muffled her cries by slapping her hard across the face or kissing her and jamming his tongue down her throat. For three hours straight, her father had done it to her, had killed her very soul. During those three painful hours, her body cried out to her for to stop, it begged her to make him stop, but she was completely numb with pain.  
  
Hitomi could do nothing, but co-operate and obey to his wishes, which wer e for her to stay silent. After he had shot his seed into her, he got off of her, grabbed his pants, and left without saying a word. Hitomi shuddered violently at the memory of the this morning and self-consciously pulled the robe tighter around her body, as she stood up and slowly walked down the path towards the women's shelter.  
  
That was the last place to where she could turn to. Her father was expecting her to hide at her mother's sister's house for the night, but Hitomi wasn't that stupid. Hitomi's eyelids drooped every now and then and she'd stumble along the path. Her head was pounding and she could even hear her blood pumping in her ears.  
  
Hitomi couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to fall to the ground and die. Hitomi did just that. Her eyes closed completely as the fever got the best of her and she felt herself falling, then she hit the damp ground hard. Hitomi groaned lightly and sucked in a sharp breath of pain as the sudden bright light engulfed her, dropping from the heavens to pounce on her and then trap her.   
  
The bright light penetrated the darkness that her lids had provided for her and she winced.   
  
' No....just let me sleep a little longer... ', Hitomi begged silently.  
  
The light wouldn't listen to her silent pleas. It lifted her up into the air, along with her duffelbag and then it slid up into the air, disappearing into the cloudless sky. People who were taking a midnight stroll in the park that night watched in shock and amazement as the mysterious robe clad girl the age of sixteen was taken away by the light.  
  
From that night on, Hitomi Kanzaki was no more to the planet Earth and it's inhabitants.....   
  
  
~**~Chapter 1~**~  
  
~**~ I accidentally kicked her...~**~  
  
Allen Crusade Schezar frowned deeply as he watched his young friend, Van Slanzar de Fenal, King of Fanelia, pace the ground in front of him. Allen sat behind Van's large desk with his booted feet propped on top of it, " Van? ", he asked quietly as he scratched his head. " Don't you think you're taking this a little far? "  
  
Van looked over at him with a puzzled look in his deep reddish brown eyes, " What do you mean, Allen? "  
  
Allen leaned forward, " Well, for one, Christina is a year younger then you, two, I don't think you should be worrying about marriage this early in life, and three, what about Hitomi, Van? ", he asked softly.  
  
Van bit his lip hard and looked down at the ground, " Allen...you know I care about Hitomi, but I....can't get a link through to her anymore. I don't know why either... "  
  
Allen shrugged lightly, " We're not here to talk about links, Van. We're here to talk about choosing the right wife and the right Queen of Fanelia.... ", he reminded him.  
  
" Right... ", Van muttered quietly.  
  
Allen watched the expression of puzzlement fade only to be replaced by confusion. He sighed, " Van? Who is it? "  
  
Van looked up at him, " What? "  
  
" Who's it going to be? "  
  
Van shrugged uncomfortably, " I...I don't know, Allen. This is hard for me to decide. I mean, what if Hitomi just suddenly drops in one day, and I'm...well, I'm married to someone other then her... "  
  
" See...that's the thing you're going to have to consider if you do get married to someone other then Hitomi. "  
  
Van nodded, " I know, Allen. I know. But, I have a feeling that something bad has happened to her. I mean why else would the link between us suddenly disappear? "  
  
Allen scratched his chin and watched the young King with his deep dark blue eyes, " Van? Why do you always assume the worst? First it was with Fanelia not being built the way you wanted it to be, two it was the treaty between Mothersburg and Fanelia for new Melefs, and now it's this... "  
  
" Allen. I'm not assuming, I'm just....worrying too much, that's all.... "  
  
Allen's lips went together in a tight frown, " Van...you're wrong. I'm sorry to say this, but you're wrong. "  
  
Van placed his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow, " And why's that, Allen? You don't think that she's going to drop in on us one day? "  
  
Allen shrugged, " Van, I don't know. It could be possible, but I don't know... "  
  
" Don't know what? ", Van questioned.  
  
" That she'd drop in on or not. It's really hard to say.... "  
  
" You're right... "  
  
Allen lifted a light brow, " Say what? About what? "  
  
" Well...I think we'll go along with this....wedding... "  
  
Allen nearly fell out of the chair, " W-what?! You can't be serious, Van! That's....it's ludicrous! "  
  
" And why's that? I think Christina would make a good wife and Queen. Don't you? "  
  
Allen sighed heavily and raked a hand through his long honey gold hair, " Van, van, van...Christina is a wonderful...woman, but...did she ever save Gaia? Did she ever help you out in saving your country? Was she ever by your side during the Zaibach war? "  
  
Van looked down at the ground, " I...no. "  
  
" Hitomi was there. She was always there for you and you were always there for her in return. Whatever happened to that? "  
  
" I already told you. The link between us was broken. It's gone. ", Van's voice rose a notch.  
  
" Well, what about the pendant? ", Allen pointed to the pink pendant on a thin gold chain that hung around Van'x neck.  
  
" I....it's still here. "  
  
" I know. But what about it? "  
  
Van shrugged and reached up to wrap a hand around the tiny jewel. There was a slight hissing noise and Van suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and let it out as a loud hiss. He wrenched his hand from the jewel and stared down at it in confusion. In the middle of his palm, was the imprint of the jewel itself, brunt into his flesh.   
  
Van shook his head and cursed loudly, " Son of a -- "  
  
Allen stood up and walked over to him, " What? What happened? "  
  
Van shook his injured hand and winced lightly, " The pendant burnt me. My hand I mean... "  
  
Allen stared at the pendant, " Doesn't it feel hot against your skin? "  
  
Van nodded, " Yes, but it isn't that hot. It's just a little warm, nothing more... "  
  
" Then why would it severely burn your hand and not yout chest? ", Allen wondered out loud.  
  
Van shrugged and made his way across the room to open the door, " I don't know. It's never done this before. Something must be up.... "  
  
Allen nodded and pointed to it again, " Yeah, cause now it's glowing, Van.... "  
  
Van sighed heavily and nodded, " Yes, something is definitely going on... "  
  
Allen walked to the door, " Let's go and get your hand wrapped up. After that, we'll think of something to do, okay? "  
  
Van nodded. Without saying another word, he walked from the room and made his way down the hall to find Puck, the doctor who lived in the castle and took care of everyone there.  
  
******************************  
  
Dryden Fassa sighed heavily and raked a hand through his long chocolate coloured hair. He watched as his wife Millerna Aston Fassa busied herself by shelfing a couple of stray books. Millerna hummed softly while she worked around the study.   
  
Millerna looked over at Dryden and flashed him a small smile, " Dryden? Is something wrong? ", she asked lightly.  
  
Dryden cocked his head to the side and then shook it, " No love. I'm just admiring you while you're busying yourself , that's all. Why do you ask? "  
  
Millerna shook her head, " Oh...because you're looking at me like something's wrong. Do I have something on my face? My dress perhaps? "  
  
Dryden smiled and fixed his glasses as they slid down his nose, " No love... ", he repeated. " I was just thinking, that's all... "  
  
Millerna shelfed the last book and floated over to stand in front of his desk with her hands clasped behind her back.   
Dryden looked at her and smiled lightly, " How's Allen been doing? "  
  
" I...don't know, Dryden. We last talked two days ago. He was on his way to Fanelia. To see Van I believe... "  
  
Dryden nodded, " That's probably why he hasn't been following you around lately. "  
  
" Dryden! ", Millerna exclaimed, completely surprised. " You could be a little nicer to him, and not so rude... "  
  
Dryden quirked an eyebrow, " Sticking up for the Knight in shining armor, Millerna? "  
  
Millerna blinked, lowered her head and blushed deeply, " I...no! "  
  
Dryden shook his head and stood up from his chair to walk over to her. He reached out and gently brushed her pale blonde bangs from her eyes, " But....you were my dear.... "  
  
" Dryden...I -- "  
  
" Hush...I'll not hear another word of it from your pretty little lips. You're still in love with him, aren't you? ", Dryden demanded softly.  
  
Millerna's head shot up and her violet eyes narrowed slightly as the deep blush turned to a pale white, " Dryden. He is and always will be just a friend. I will not end up like my sister, Marlene. I will never sire his children, and I will never ever become his wife. Do I make myself clear, Dryden? I will not become my sister... "  
  
Dryden searched his wife's face and then nodded slowly as he drew her into his arms, " Alright. I'm sorry, Millerna, for assuming something that obviously isn't true. Forgive me, love? ", he whispered softly into her hair.  
  
Millerna nodded and buried her face into his chest, " I do, Dryden. I do.... "  
  
Dryden chuckled lightly, " Now. Let's go grab some rest so that we can embark on our visit to Fanelia and it's King tomorrow... "  
  
Millerna nodded again, " Yes... "  
  
Dryden slid an arm around her slim waist and walked with her to their bedroom. Millerna sighed quietly as she leaned into him, " Dryden? "  
  
" Hmmm? "  
  
" Do you ever wonder how Hitomi's doing, and if she's happy? "  
  
Dryden chuckled again, " Millerna, I think that Hitomi's doing just fine on the Mystic Moon. Why would she ever want to leave? "  
  
************************  
  
Merle's blue eyes went wide and she almost squealed with joy as she watched the column of bluish light suddenly drop from the sky to land in the fields at the far end of the city. Merla whirled around and ran from her room to go in search of Van.  
  
Merle was so happy. If Hitomi was really back then that meant that Van would be happy which was good for her. Merle spotted Allen walking down the hall away from her and she smirked. Merle stopped running and decided to creep after him silently.  
  
Her paw/hand shot out and Merle smacked Allen in the back so hard that he stumbled forward. After regaining his balance quickly, he whirled around to face her, with his sword already drawn and the tip of the blade resting against Merle's sudden vulnerable throat.  
  
Merle's eyes went as wide as saucers and she froze. She swallowed thickly and then lifted her gaze from Allen's chest to his hardened expression. Allen looked down at her and smirked, " Ha! Gotcha there, Merle. I call that...payback.... ", he said proudly as he sheathed his sword.  
  
Merle sighed loudly and heavily as she pressed a hand to her forehead, " What'd you go and do that for? "  
  
Allen shrugged, " I was only trying to have fun. ", he joked lightly. " Anyway...what's up? "  
  
Merle suddenly frowned, " I saw something in the fields at the far end of the city..... ", she reported to him.  
  
Allen lifted a light brow and crossed his arms over his chest, " Go on. You now have my full attention... "  
  
" Well...I think that it was Hitomi. ", Merle stated simply.  
  
Allen scratched his head as he watched Merle's expression on honesty, " How can we be so sure that it was her? Maybe it could've been someone else with the ability to travel to Gaea.... "  
  
Merle's small lips went together in a tight line, " Allen, where's Lord Van? "  
  
" He's with Puck... "  
  
" Why?! ", she cried out. " Is he hurt? "  
  
Allen chuckled and then nodded, " Yes... "  
  
Merle pouted, " That's not funny, Allen....he could've died! "  
  
Allen couldn't stop himself from his sudden outburst of laughter, " Merle, Van can't die from a little burn on the hand... ", he assured her.  
  
Merle cocked her head to the side, " W-what do you mean? He was burnt? By what? Who? "  
  
Allen held up a hand and then slashed it through the air sideways, " If you want him, he's in that room. The one right beside us.... "  
  
Merle nodded and went to open the door, " Thanks Allen... "  
  
Allen nodded and then left her to go into the room as he continued to make his way down the hall. Merle slipped into the room to find Van sitting on a windowseat. He was flexing his hand that was wrapped in thick bandages. Merle cleared her throat and Van's head swung in her direction.  
  
" Oh...hello, Merle. How are you doing? ", Van asked lightly as he smiled.  
  
Merle grinned and then went to sit on the other side of the windowseat in front of him, " I'm doing alright, Lord Van. How are you doing? "  
  
Van shrugged, " I'll live...what brings you here? "  
  
" Hitomi.... "  
  
Van's heart did a flip-flop and then stopped. He brought his hand to his chest, curled his hand into a fist and slammed it onto his chest, " S-say that again? "  
  
Merle lifted an eyebrow, " Are you sure you're alright? "  
  
" Merle! What about Hitomi? Why'd you mention her? "  
  
" Alright, alright. I saw the column of light that took her away. It was here about fifteen minutes ago. "  
  
Van's reddish-brown eyes went wide and he shook his head to clear it, ' So, Allen was right about her dropping in on us... '  
  
Merle frowned, " Lord Van? You alright? You seem.....troubled.... "  
  
" What? Oh...I'm just a little surprised, that's all. So....could you see anything? "  
  
Merle shook her head sadly, " No, I'm sorry. It landed in the far fields at the far end of the city... "  
  
Van nodded and jumped off the windowseat, " I'm going to go see who was brought to Gaea this time. Do you care to join me? "  
  
Merle shook her head, " No....I think that it would be best if you go and do this alone... "  
  
"....Go and do what 'lone? ", a soft voice called from the bathroom doorway.  
  
Van groaned inwardly, " I'm going to see someone, Puck.... "  
  
A short woman with violet eyes and red hair the colour of flaming Auburn walked into the room with her short arms crossed over her large chest, " Sire...but you mustn't. Your going to injure yourself again... ", she protested.  
  
Merle walked over to the woman, who was in her early thirties, " Puck...you have to let him go. This is something that he has to do alone and by today. "  
  
Van nodded and crossed the room to the door, " I'm sorry, Puck. But, this is important.... "  
  
Puck sighed heavily, " Just like your father was. Stubborn. "  
  
Van left the room quietly. Merle placed a comforting arm around the woman and sighed, " I know what you mean, Puck...I know what you mean... "  
  
***********************************************  
  
There was the sound of high pitched giggling as the little cat-girl the age of five ran through the large field with her father not far behind. The little cat-girl giggled again as her father imitated a dog barking at her, as he followed her around. They hadn't spotted the column of bluish white light that had dropped from the sky.  
  
Kitiara ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder for her father, but she found him nowhere. She went to stop running and then turn around to look for him, but her foot connected with something hard and a loud crack was heard.  
  
Kitiara fell back and then tumbled to a stop after rolling backwards twice. She laid there slightly stunned. Kitiara found herself staring into the pale face of a woman with medium length hair that was the colour of her fur; a sandy blonde. Kitiara screamed a loud scream and her father called out to her.  
  
" Kitiara!! "  
  
" Daddy! Come quick, I found something!! ", Kitiara yelled back, overly excited.  
  
Her father ran over just as she was pulling herself off the ground. He saw her dirt smudged face and noticed a small bruise forming on her cheek, near her ear. He shook his head disapprovingly, " Kitiara...what is your mother going to say when we get home? Your dress is all dirty, your face is all dirty and you got hurt running... "  
  
Kitiara shook her head and pointed down to the slender figure laying in the tall grass. The dark hood was half on and half off, revealing her hair, and her long lashes, along with her ashen face. Kitiara's father dropped to a knee and checked for a pulse.  
  
He looked at Kitiara and saw the look of fear and worry in her violet eyes, " Don't worry, honey. I think she's going to be alright. What did you mean when you shook your head? "  
  
" I accidentally kicked her... ", she whispered in a light voice as tears filled her eyes and then fell, matting her fur to her face. " I heard a cracking sound and then I fell over her. That's how I got all dirty.... "  
  
" Aww, honey. It's alright. ", her father assured her. " We can get her fixed. Don't you worry. We'll take her home and help her get better...alright? "  
  
Kitiara nodded, " Yeah! What will we do with her after she gets better? "  
  
Her father shrugged lightly as he scooped the injured girl into his arms and began to carry her through the tall grass, " Come, Kitiara. "  
  
Kitiara chased after him, " Daddy....you didn't answer my question.... "  
  
" Honey...after she gets better, I'm sure she'll want to go back to her own family. They probably miss her already... "  
  
Kitiara pouted, " Alright, daddy....whatever you say... "  
  
Her father nodded and looked down at the girl in his arms. Bruises of many colours decorated her face and neck and he shook his head, assuming the worst. The girl was pretty light and very thin. It was like her family didnt feed her or something.  
  
' No wonder she was out in the field....she probably fainted from hunger... ', he thought as he and Kitiara exited the fields to walk down the path towards their home.  
  
Kitiara frowned deeply. She was confused. Her little five year old mind was not taking in this scene very well, " Daddy...what if she...has no...family? "  
  
Kitiara's father bit his lip and looked down at his daughter with green eyes. He shrugged lightly and remained silent as Kitiara watched the side of his face the entire time.....  
  



	2. I will find you, Hitomi.....

Disclaimer: To find out what this Disclaimer thingy is all about, check out my other stories...  
Dedication: To Taemyr, Zidane's Dagger, Tira_Mearl_Festa, and Siena. And also to you; the reader and the reviewer.  
  
  
~**~Chapter 2~**~  
  
~*~I will find you, Hitomi.....~*~  
  
Benji walked into the house quietly. His wife, Mara, looked up from the pot that she was stirring on the fire to watch him as he carried a mysterious looking girl into the house. He was closely followed by Kitiara. As soon as Mara laid eyes on her daughter she gasped loudly, " Kitara! What did I tell you about running in your dress again? ", she scolded.  
  
Kitiara pouted and then ran to her. Wrapping her arms around her mother's legs she rubbed her face into the soft fur, " Mommy....look. We found her in the fields....can we keep her? "  
  
Mara looked at Benji as he gently laid her down onto the cot in the corner of the little house. He stood up and his green eyes meet his wife's aqua ones. Benji shook his head and frowned deeply, " Mara? Can I talk to you for just one minute? "  
  
Mara nodded, " Of course.. ", she looked down at Kitiara. " Baby...go to your room and get changed while mommy and daddy talk, alright? "  
  
Kitiara nodded and left the room. Benji walked up to his wife and looked into her eyes, " Kitiara found her. She was laying on the ground in the middle of the fields. Kitiara also uh....accidentally kicked her. What do you think we should do? "  
  
Mara bit her lip and placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. She gently caressed it, " We can care for her till she awakens. Then we'll help her find her family, if she has one... "  
  
Benji looked back at the girl and cocked his head to the side, " You know what? ", he whispered lightly as he studied the deathly pale face. " She reminds me of that girl that our King was so wild about. What was her name again? "  
  
Mara followed his gaze, " Hitomi Kanzaki....she was called the Goddess of the Mystic Moon, in Merle's words... ", she added in a low voice.  
  
Benji chuckled and walked over to the bed. He bent down and touched her forehead. Benji snatched his hand back, " Owww... "  
  
Mara lifted an eyebrow and made her to him, " What? "  
  
Benji shook his head, " Can you grab me a cloth and some warm water? She's running a pretty high fever... "  
  
Mara nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Kitiara skipped into the room and then stopped in her tracks as she saw her father stripping the girl of her dark robe. Mara rushed past her with the bowl of water and a cloth. Kitiara watched in confusion as her mother handed her father the water and cloth.   
  
" What's happening? ", Kitiara's soft voice came out as a squeak.  
  
Mara spun around and walked over to her calmly, " Honey....the lady is sick. She needs to rest. Daddy and I are trying to help her, alright? I want you to help her to...can you do that? "  
  
Kitiara nodded, " y-yes... "  
  
Mara crouched down on her hunches and leaned forward to kiss her daughter's forehead, " Aww, honey. Don't cry...she's going to be alright. Daddy just has to bring down her fever, and she'll be as good as new.... ", she assured her as she reached out to wipe the tears that slipped past her lashes.  
  
Kitiara sniffled lightly, " Mommy? Is it alright if I go play with Merle? "  
  
Mara looked at her daughter, " Is she here to pick you up? "  
  
Kitiara shook her head, " No.... "  
  
" Then you can't go, baby. How about you go and play with your dolls in your room? "  
  
" Alright... ", Kitiara muttered unhappily as she turned and walked back to her room.  
  
Mara looked at her husband and then made her way to the back of the house. She disappeared into the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit. Mara frowned deeply as she searched for some bandages. When she found some, she rushed into the room to find Benji sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.  
  
Mara rushed to his side, placing the bandages on the table, she reached out and ran a hand over her husband's shoulder, " Dear...what happened? "  
  
Benji looked up at her, " Nothing...I'm just a little tired from all the running I did with Kitiara... "  
  
" Would you like to rest? ", Mara suggested lightly.  
  
Benji nodded, " That would be wonderful... ", he whispered happily as he stood up and kissed Mara on the cheek lightly.  
  
Mara sighed lightly and picked up the bandages. She walked over to the bed and looked down at the girl dressed in only a black tank top, short beige shorts, and white canvas runners that were spolched with mud. The dark robe was laying on the ground beside the bed and Mara smiled.   
  
Mara reached out and slowly lifted Hitomi's shirt up to reveal her stomach and ribs only. She rested the shirt on top of her breasts, respecting some privacy. Mara frowned deeply as she gazed down at the well toned stomach, wondering how she was going to do this without hurting her anymore.  
  
There was an ugly purple bruise that was swelling by the minute on the right side of her stomach, and Mara assumed that that was where Kitiara accidentally kicked the girl. Mara sighed through clenched teeth and then crouched down to the level of the cot.  
  
Mara unrolled the bandage and then began to wrap it around the girl's slim waist, ' She must be hungry if she's this thin...what's wrong with her parents? ', Mara thought to herself in anger.  
  
When Mara was finished with the wrappings, she replaced the shirt the way it was before and stood up to only cross her arms over her chest and gaze down at the girl, ' She has to be about the age of sixteen now.... '  
  
The girl's face suddenly contorted into a mask of pain as her head faced the wall. Mara watched the girl and then picked up the rest of the bandages. She turned and slowly walked to the kitchen table, where she sat down with her head rested on her arms.  
  
Benji had already placed the warm cloth on her forehead and for that Mara was thankful. Mara's eyes slowly shut and she drifted to sleep....  
  
**************************************  
  
Van gripped the reins tightly in his uninjured hand. He pulled back on the reins and the horse slowed to a stop. Van looked around for where Hitomi might have been, but he couldn't find anything or anyone. Van quickly dismounted his horse and left it to go in search of Hitomi on foot.  
  
Van was five feet from his horse when his foot came in contact with something soft. He looked down and saw what he had stepped on. It was a dark green duffelbag. Van bent down to pick it up and examine it. He frowned deeply as he searched for a name of some sort.  
  
Van sighed in frustration and he decided to carry the bag with him back to Fanelia. There was a soft jingling and he stopped. He whirled around and searched for whoever he thought was following him. There was no one there. Van shrugged and continued to walk. The jingling followed for every step he took, the jingling noise followed.  
  
Van looked down at the bag in his hands and found out what was causing the noise. It was a set of gold keys that were attached to a metal name tag. Van lifted a dark brow, " Hello....what have we here....? "  
  
He lifted the name tag to his face and read the name, ' Hitomi Jean Kanzaki '  
  
Van's heart stopped. If he was holding her duffelbag, then where was Hitomi? Van groaned and turned around again. He scanned the fields, but found no one again. He sighed and then hugged the bag to his chest, " I've found you....well, your bag at least. But, where could you be hiding? ", he asked the air.  
  
Van mounted his horse and rode swiftly into the city of Fanelia. When he got to the castle, he quickly took off to his room. As soon as he entered his room, he slammed the door shut, and ran to the bed. Van unzipped the bag and dumped out the contents; a brush, a comb, a change of funny looking clothes, a picture frame with Hitomi standing there with her mother and grandmother, and a feather that still had it's colour of pure white.  
  
Van fingered each object carefully, almost as if he were afraid that he were going to break it with the wrong touch. When his eyes came to rest upon the feather he frowned and picked it. He brought it to his face and it suddenly disappeared in front of his eyes.  
  
Van blinked, " What was that all about? "  
  
There was a light knock at the door and Van cocked his head to the side as he studied the picture of Hitomi at the age of about seven, " Come in....it's open.... ", he called out absentmindedly.  
  
Merle's head slipped into the room followed by her entire body as she walked over to the bed, " Whatcha up to? "  
  
Van handed her the picture, " Take a look at that... "  
  
Merle frowned and looked at the picture in her hands, " Who's this? ", she asked lightly.  
  
Van then handed her the bag, " Read the tagy thing on the side.... "  
  
Merle nodded and read it out loud, " Hitomi Jean Kanzaki.... "  
  
" Did I hear someone say Hitomi Kanzaki? ", a deep voice came from the door and Allen stepped into the room.  
  
Van nodded, " You heard right, Allen... "  
  
" What is all this? "  
  
Merle shrugged, " Don't ask me. I just got here too.... ", she replied as she handed him the bag.  
  
Allen looked at the bag and then his eyes strayed on the name tag, " Hitomi Jean Kanzaki... "  
  
Van nodded, " That's what it says Allen.... "  
  
Allen frowned, " Well, where's Hitomi? "  
  
Van shrugged, " That's the one thing....I don't know. I found the bag laying on the ground, but no Hitomi... "  
  
Merle bit her lip and whispered, " How sad.... "  
  
Van nodded and raked a hand through his raven black hair, " I know, Merle. I know. What are we going to do? "  
  
Allen looked over at Van, " See? What did I tell you? I told you that she was going to drop in on us one day... "  
  
Merle lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Allen, " Yeah...but where is she then? "  
  
" Her bag's here, but she's not... ", Van reminded Allen lightly.  
  
" Oh...right. "  
  
Merle bit her lip, " Do you think something bad's happened to her? "  
  
Van and Allen both shrugged, " I don't know, Merle. I hope not... ", Van muttered quietly as he stared down at the smiling face of Hitomi that peered up at him from the picture frame.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The air was hot. It rushed past her flushed skin as she walked down the blood stained path. Hitomi's eyes scanned the burnt fields. The smell of charred flesh was fresh in the air and it entered her nostrils. Hitomi hugged her arms to her chest as she continued to walk.  
  
Parts of assorted Guymelefs were scattered around the area, laying on the ground, and stained with dark blood. Hitomi shivered and began to rub the upper halfs of her arms with her hands. She looked down at the ground as she walked and frowned deeply.  
  
' Where is he? What's happened to everyone? Am I too late? Am I....dead? ', Hitomi wondered in confusion.  
  
Hitomi continued to wander down the path until her eyes spotted a familiar Ispano Guymelef laying on the ground. She squinted her eyes against the smoke and then rushed towards it. Hitomi's foot hit something heavy and she pitched forward to the ground.  
  
Hitomi's hand shot out so she could stop herself from hitting the ground hard. She bounced once and then laid still, her breathing slightly heavy and her eyes open wide. Hitomi slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. She turned around to see what she hit and her eyes landed on the blood soaked sword laying beside the body.  
  
The gold surrounding the symbol on the hilt was stained in blood and Hitomi stared at it. The sword had been snapped in two. The lower half laid somewhere out in the field. Hitomi blinked and brought her gaze up a notch to the body beside the sword. She immediately recognized the loose red shirt hanging in rags on the slightly muscular body.  
  
Every part of the body was stained in blood. The black hair was matted to the side of the deathly white face. Hitomi crawled over to the body and flipped it onto it's back, shaking her head and praying that it wasn't who she that it was.   
  
The reddish-brown eyes stared up at her lifeless and faded. Hitomi stiffle back a cry and tears brimmed her eyes. His lips were chapped and bloody as a trail of crusted and dry blood leaded from the corner of his lips to his chin. Hitomi swallowed thickly and gently brushed aside some of the blood covered raven black hair from his eyes.  
  
" V-van....how? How'd this happen? This can't be happening. I was too late. I am dead! ", Hitomi whispered hoarsely as she bent down to kiss Van's forehead softly.  
  
Van just laid there in Hitomi's trembling arms lifeless and limp. Hitomi sniffled lightly and looked him up and down, looking for what had caused his death. She found it. A large hole in the middle of his chest had taken him out. In his right hand, he clutched her pink pendant.  
  
Hitomi reached out and tried to pry his fingers loose so she could take her pendant back but his fingers wouldn't budge. They'd be like that for the rest of life. Hitomi slowly stood up and backed away from Van. She shook her head and then turned around to try and walk away from the battlefield but she bumped into a robe clad figure.  
  
Hitomi stumbled back, but regained her balance quickly. She stared at the unknown person and her lower lip trembled. From inside the hood, sinister laughter floated out and filled the air and Hitomi's ears. Hitomi brought her hands up to her ears to drone out the sound.  
  
The figure took a step towards her and looked at her. Hitomi blinked and found herself staring into a pair of dangerous looking pink eyes, that gleamed with anger and evil. Long strands of Aquaish coloured hair flew out from the hood to fly wildly in front of the eyes.  
  
Hitomi took another step back. The figure watched her and then laughed again, " You think you can run? He thought he could run, but he was mistaken... ", it's voice came out raspy and dry.  
  
" I'm not going to run from you... ", Hitomi replied calmly, even though she was scared shitless.  
  
" You should little one....your death could prove to be painful and enjoyable for me to watch.... "  
  
Hitomi swallowed and stood her ground. The figure then disappeared from sight and Hitomi gasped and then turned around quickly to look for it. Finding no one there, she turned around to find herself staring into the pink eyes again.   
  
The robe clad figure was standing right in front of her. Hitomi blinked and shook her head as she took a step back. From inside the shadows of the hood, the figure smiled wickedly before lifting a hand and placing it's palm flat against the middle of Hitomi's chest.  
  
Hitomi swallowed again and went to take a step back, but she couldn't move. She was numb with fear. Hitomi felt something move against her chest and then pierce her heart. She gasped loudly and stared at the figure. The figure pushed her hand forward against Hitomi's chest and Hitomi cried out in pain.  
  
Hitomi sank to her knees. The figure stepped back but didn't pull what it had thrusted into Hitomi's chest out. Hitomi reached up to clutch the metal spike that was now stuck in her chest and protruded from the back. The figure standing a few feet from her, threw it's head back and laughed evily as she lifted her hand in the air and snapped it's fingers.  
  
Hitomi felt something warm pulse throughout her body from the spike and she threw her head back and screamed as her entire body began to glow a dark red. Hitomi suddenly went quiet and fell to the ground on her side. Blood poured from her ears, nose, fingernails, and from her mouth before she laid there shuddering uncontrollably.  
  
The figure laughted evilly again before turned her back and disappearing in thin air. It's words whispered along the warm breeze, " It won't be long before I see you again, Hitomi Kanzaki...it won't be long. "  
  
Hitomi's eyes slowly closed as she felt her injured heart take it's last beat of life. The name slipped past her lips as she slowly died on the battlefield, " Van... ", it ended up being a pained whisper. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Merle looked at Van and then over at Allen. They were both sitting on the bed going over Hitomi's things for the twenth time that night. She shook her head and walked over to them, " Shouldn't we go out there and look for her? "  
  
Allen looked at Merle, " She might be right, Van. What if Hitomi is out there alone? "  
  
" Or else with someone who's only going to hurt her? ", Merle added quietly.  
  
Van blinked and looked at them, " Maybe we should....but it's already night fall. We wouldn't be able to find her anywhere in the dark. ", he pointed out.  
  
Allen sighed and raked a hand through his hair, sending it back over his shoulders, " He's right, Merle. "  
  
Merle cocked her head to the side, " Lord Van. Hitomi would never give up on you. You know that. Why are you giving up on her? "  
  
Allen glanced at Van, " Merle... "  
  
Van shook his head, " She's right, Allen. Hitomi would never give up on me. Merle....we have to stick it out and wait till morning to go look for her. It's impossible to go searching for her now... "  
  
Merle sighed in frustration, " Fine! Let her die! I can see that you don't care! ", she cried and turned to run from the room.  
  
Allen whistled, " Whoa...I think you did it this time, Van.... "  
  
Van sighed heavily and gently picked up the picture to set it on the nightstand beside the bed, " I'm sorry, Allen. There's nothing we can do at this hour of the night. You know that....I just wish it wasn't night at the moment...then we'd be able to go look for her. "  
  
Allen nodded, " I know what you mean, Van....I know what you mean. "  
  
Van looked down at the bed and closed his eyes. Allen frowned lightly and watched him closely, " What are you thinking? "  
  
" I'm thinking about Hitomi and about Christina..... ", Van muttered.  
  
" Oh....are you now having second thoughts about your marriage to Christina? "  
  
Van shrugged, " I don't know. Can this wait till morning? After we find Hitomi? "  
  
Allen nodded and slowly got off the bed, " Sure...I mean, hey...whatever. "  
  
" Thanks. I'm going to try and sleep now. What about you? "  
  
" Same thing. Might as well if we're going to go looking for Hitomi all day tomorrow... "  
  
Van nodded, " Alright. I'll see you in the morning then? "  
  
Allen nodded as he made his way to the door, " Sure, Van. Sleep lightly tonight.... ", he said before he left.  
  
Van smiled lightly and muttered, " Yeah....you too.... "  
  
Hitomi's bright smile peered at him as he laid his head down onto the pillow. He turned his head to the side and looked at her, taking in the twinkling sea-green eyes, and the smile that he loved so much. Van sighed heavily and then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
" I will find you, Hitomi. Even if I spend my whole life doing it, I will find you... ", Van promised.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mara lifted her head up and found herself staring into Benji's green eyes on her. She smiled lightly, " Hello.... "  
  
Benji smiled briefly, " Hello, Mara. Sleep well? "  
  
Mara shrugged lightly and stretched, " I suppose so. How's our little friend been doing? "  
  
Benji looked over at her and then back to Mara, " Her fever hasn't gone down at all. It's gotten much worse. "  
  
Mara sighed heavily, " Do you think we should call on Merle? Get Puck to look at her? "  
  
Benji frowned and shrugged lightly, " I suppose we could. But what would his Majesty say about it? "  
  
Mara chuckled, " I'd probably think that he'd be happy.... "  
  
Benji lifted an eyebrow, " I suppose so. Where's Kitiara? "  
  
" Right here, daddy.... ", Kitiara's small voice called out as she appeared by her mother's side.  
  
" There's my girl... ", Benji said with a smile.  
  
Kitiara grinned and nodded, " Mommy? Can I play with Merle now? "  
  
Mara looked down at her daughter and smiled lightly, " Sure, baby. Where is she? "  
  
Kitiara frowned, " At the castle I guess.... "  
  
Mara shook her head, " No.... "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because she's not here to pick you up.... ", Mara replied simply.  
  
Kitiara's frown deepened, " Mommy! ", she whined.   
  
Benji watched his daughter, " Kitiara. What did we say about whining? "  
  
" Not to do it... ", Kitiara replied softly as she bowed her head.  
  
Mara sighed and then scratched her head, " I guess you could go play in the fields... "  
  
Kitiara's head snapped up and she smiled, " Thank you mommy! ", she cried as she ran from the house.  
  
Benji chuckled lightly and stood up to walk over to the cot. He removed the cloth from the girl's forehead and rewetted it. He placed it back onto the forehead and turned around to make his way back to the table. Mara watched the girl closely.  
  
" She seems to be having a hard time breathing? ", Mara asked lightly.  
  
Benji plopped down into a chair and lifted an eyebrow, " How so? "  
  
" Can't you hear it? Her breathing's labored.... "  
  
" Oh.....I think we should go and get Puck. Something's not right here.... "  
  
Mara nodded, " I know. Can you feel it? "  
  
" Feel what? "  
  
" I...don't know. It's like ever since she showed up in our life's, there's been something odd. Like there's another presence around the house.... "  
  
Benji nodded, " Honey. There is...it's her. "  
  
Mara shook her head, " No....it's not her. It's something different... "  
  
" Oh...."  
  
" Aren't you going to get Puck? "  
  
" Right... ", Benji replied as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
Mara watched him and flashed him a smile as he looked over his shoulder at her, " Don't worry. We'll be fine.... "  
  
Benji nodded and disappeared from the house. Mara sighed and ran a hand over her face. She looked over at the girl and then scratched her head, " There's something wrong with this...but what? Why does it feel so cold in the house now? ", she whispered to herself a she rubbed her arms.  
  
  
(A/N** HAHAHA....it's FINALLY finished....hehe.....enjoy trying to figure out what's wrong.....hahahah)  
  
  
  
  



	3. Love for the one and death as well

Disclaimer: I guess I might as well go on as the broken record of my five Tenkuu no Escaflowne fics...I don't own Escaflowne....there. Happy? WHOA!! *quickly dodges the rotten lettuce that was thrown at her. Stands up grinning only to have another one thrown right in her face*.....ouchies....  
Dedication: To all who love Leia Avenrose and her stories....*giggles and winks* even though they SUCK *mutters low under her breath, hoping that no one heard*  
  
  
~**~Chapter 3~**~  
  
~*~Love for the one and death as well~*~  
  
Benji sighed lightly as he walked up the path towards the large castle. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, hoping to relieve the tension that was beginning to build. He watched as a streak of light orange flew past him and he sighed heavily this time.  
  
" Good morning, Merle.... ", Benji called out over his shoulder as he kept walking.  
  
Merle blinked, stopped, and then whirled around, " Wha -? Oh!! Benji....have you seen Kitiara? ", she asked lightly as she scratched her head.  
  
Benji turned around to face her, " She's out in the fields....playing probably.... "  
  
Merle nodded, " Thanks!! ", she called out as she turned back around, dropped to all fours and took off again.  
  
" Merle!! ", Benji shouted.  
  
Merle stopped and turned to face him, " What?! "  
  
" Is Puck in? "  
  
Merle frowned deeply and then nodded, " Yeah, why? Is Mara hurt? "  
  
Benji shook his head, " I just needed to talk to her.... "  
  
Merle nodded and then turned back around to take off again. Benji slowly walked up to the gates of the castle and they opened slowly. Benji placed hia hands behind his back and bowed his head deeply as he walked through the gates, deep in thought.  
  
' Should I tell him about the girl? ', Benji wondered.  
  
A few minutes after walking, Benji found himself standing in front of the large, oak double doors of the castle. He reached out and opened one easily. He stepped into the front hall and then frowned as he looked around. Everyone was running around as if something important was going on.  
  
Benji cocked his head to the side and then licked his left paw. A maid with blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun wiped her hands on a stark white apron and looked at him, " 'an I help ye? "  
  
Benji blinked and then nodded after he realized that she was talking to him, " Yes! Can you tell me where the doctor, Puck is? ", he asked lightly.  
  
The maid nodded and pointed to a dimly lit hall, " 'he'd being down t'ere.... "  
  
Benji nodded a thanks and then made his way through the dimly lit hall to come to a stop in front of the only door in the hall. Assuming that it was Puck's room, he reached out to knock on the door, but it opened slowly before he could rap his knuckles on the wood.  
  
Puck's red head popped into the open and Benji jumped back, slightly startled. Puck smiled at him and held the door open, " Benji! By the Gods....what are ye doing here? "  
  
Benji's face went serious, " We need your help, Puck....Mara and I.... "  
  
Puck cocked her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow, studying him closely, " Why? What's happened? "  
  
Benji sighed heavily and then brushed past her to pace the ground, " It was all too strange actually. Kitiara and I were playing in the fields and she tripped on something. She got scared and I went over to see what it was... "  
  
" What was it? "  
  
" A girl....she was laying there, all bruised up and bleeding.... "  
  
Puck's eyebrows both went up in surprise, " Bleeding, ye say? "  
  
Benji nodded, " Aye! We brought her back to our place and have been caring for her ever since. She has a high fever that we've tried endless of times to bring down, but it only gets worse....it's as if this girl doesn't want to get any better.... ", he shuddered lightly at the thought of death.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Puck held up a hand, " Come in.... ", she shouted.  
  
Benji and Puck watched the door open and then a head topped off with raven black hair that fell over the brow popped into the room. The young man looked at Benji then at Puck. Benji cleared his throat lightly and then bowed deeply, " Majesty.... ", he muttered.  
  
Van nodded briefly to him and then looked at Puck, " It's not getting any better.... "  
  
" What? You too? "  
  
Van looked at her questioningly and Puck sighed, " Benji here was telling me about some girl who's really sick and if getting worse by the minute..... ", she informed him.  
  
Van nodded absentmindedly and then went to unwrap the bandage around his hand. Girl?! Girl!! His hand froze in mid-air and his head shot up. Van looked at Benji with an eyebrow arched slightly, " Go on....explain to me what this...girl looks like.... "  
  
Benji nodded and then frowned, " Well....she has...rather short hair that's the colour of a light brown....like sand. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, so we can't determine her eye colour yet.... "  
  
" Who's 'we' ? "  
  
" Mara and I....my wife... "  
  
Van nodded, " What was she dressed in? ", his hopes were rising just a notch.  
  
Benji's eyes went wide as he tried to remember, " Oh.....she was wearing a dark robe that was soaking wet. We stripped her of it and underneath she was wearing the most strangest clothes a person has ever seen..... "  
  
" W-w-what do you m-mean? ", he stammered.  
  
" I mean.....she was wearing a pair of pants only these were pink and cut really short....and a funny looking shirt. Honestly Sire....women shouldn't be allowed to wear these kind of things.... "  
  
" S-she doesn't have a name? "  
  
Benji shook his head, " I apologize, Sire....no. "  
  
The corner of Van's lip went up slightly and he suddenly grinned as he jumped up, " I've found her, Puck!! ", he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Puck winced and covered her ears, " Ye don't be taking it easy, I'll be strapping ye down...just like I did to yer pappa...I'm very happy for ye........ "  
  
Van's went wide and he looked at Benji, " Quick! You have to take me to her....can you do that? ", he asked, desperation entering his voice as he reached out to grasp Benji's fur covered arm.  
  
Benji searched his King's eager expression and then nodded once, " Yes..... "  
  
Van grinned, " Thank you, Gods!! Puck....don't tell anyone where I went. Aright? "  
  
Puck frowned deeply, but nodded, " Aye.....but I was suppose to go with you.... "  
  
Van shook his head, " No....you stay here. I'll bring her here. Then you can look at her....she shouldn't be that bad... "  
  
Benji and Puck both shook their heads. Van knitted his brows together and cocked her head to the side, " W-w-what are you guys t-trying to say? "  
  
Puck bit her lip, " Well...like I said earlier, she has a high fever that isn't going down....it keeps getting worse... "  
  
Van closed his eyes and groaned loudly as he ran a hand over his face, " This is far worse then I had expected.... "  
  
Benji nodded and looked down at the ground, " Sire....we should get going now, to get her.... "  
  
Van opened his eyes and looked into Benji's eyes. He slowly nodded, letting the words sink in, " Y-yeah.....let's get going now. We'll take some of the horses from the stables and ride there, it'll be quicker... "  
  
Benji nodded, " Understood, Sire... "  
  
Puck frowned, " Well? What are ye waiting for? Yer birthday? Get going before this situation gets any worse.... ", she said to them as she shooed them from the room.  
  
Van nodded and led the way down the hall, with Benji following closely behind, " She's right.....I'm going to be pretty mad if something happens to her.... "  
  
Benji remained silent as he followed the young King through the hallway, down the hall, around the corner and then out into the courtyard where he and the young King grabbed a pair of black horses. Van glanced at Benji from the corner of his eye and then turned to look at him as they galloped up the path towards the house in the near distance.  
  
" Why are you quiet? ", Van asked lightly.  
  
Benji blinked and turned his head to look at Van. He shrugged, " I don't know....I'm getting a bad feeling about something, I just don't know what though.... ", he replied softly as he lowered his gaze to the dark saddle.  
  
Van nodded, " I understand....you have no need to be...afraid of me. It's not like I'm going to attack you or something... "  
  
Benji smiled softly and then chuckled, " I'm sorry, Sire....I'm just a little shaken by the turn of events that have happened this week.... "  
  
Van smiled and then nodded to a house that was coming in range closely, the smile was wiped from his face, only to be replaced with disbelief and worry, " I-is that it? "  
  
Benji blushed lightly and nodded, " Yeah.... ", he replied as he looked up at the house.  
  
To his horror he found it in flames. The dangerous looking flames looked hungry as they licked the sides of the already falling apart house. Benji's heart caught in his throat and he had to swallow several times before regaining some parts of his voice, " T-this isn't right...something's wrong... ", he croaked, his voice hoarse.  
  
Van nodded and stepped down from the horse. He went to reach for his sword with he kept at his side at all times, but his hand passed through air. Van cursed loudly and turned to watch as Benji stepped down from his own horse and slowly made his way towards the house, his arms outstretched, spread out at his sides slightly, his eyes brimming with tears, and his mouth open.  
  
Benji shook his head and walked a couple of more feet towards the burning house until he thought he could actually feel the flames licking his body, tasting to see if he were any good to try out. Van rushed over to him and dragged him back, " Don't! You're going to get yourself killed.... ", he practically shouted at the older man.  
  
" Lord Van!! ", a shrill cry of happiness came from behind him and he whirled around to find himself facing a soot covered Merle, clutching a small cat-girl to her body.  
  
Van let out a sigh of relief as he ran to her and hugged her head. When he pulled away, he firmly gripped Merle's arms, just above the elbows and gave her a little shake, " You see her? Did you see Hitomi? ", he questioned.  
  
Merle swallowed and nodded slowly, " Y-yes... "  
  
The little cat-girl in Merle's arms opened her eyes and spotted her father sitting on the ground, his strong shoulders trembling. Kitiara pushed herself away from Merle and ran towards her father, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair flying wildly behind her.  
  
" Daddy!! ", little Kitiara shouted as she ran to him with her arms outstretched, a rag doll clutched tightly in her left paw.  
  
Benji whirled around and looked at his daughter. He jumped up and ran to her, catching her as she threw herself at him, her arms sliding around his neck, hugging him hard. Benji held onto his daughter as tight as he oculd, afraid of letting her go. Kitiara pulled away slighty and looked up into his sad face.  
  
" Why are you crying? ", she asked as she reached up to wipe away the tears. More fell in their places.  
  
Benji shook his head and hugged her again, " I was sad... "  
  
" why? "  
  
" Because I thought I had lost my little girl. Where's mommy? ", Benji questioned lightly as he looked down into her face, planting a firm kiss on her forehead.  
  
Kitiara's bottom lip trembled and she pointed to the burning house with a trembling hand. Benji slowly turned around and blinked. He shook his head, " No...sweetie. Be honest with daddy.....it's very bad to lie.... "  
  
Kitiara's eyes over filled with tears and she closed them. The big tears slid down her cheeks and she shook her head," They left mommy in there after they stabbed her through the head.... ", Kitiara hiccuped lightly and buried her face into her father's chest.  
  
Benji's eyes went unblinking. Everything around him wasn't real. Everything around him WAS real, it WAS happening. The one he loved was now dead, and he only had his daughter left. Kitiara's loud sobs and trembling body snapped him out of his thoughts and anguish and he hugged her hard, tears streaming down his face as he stood up and faced the young King and the young cat-girl.  
  
Benji faced Merle, " D-did you see who did t-this? "  
  
Merle was crying. Crying for the loss of the mother that her little friend had shared with her, " Y-yes.... "  
  
Anger flashed in Benji's eyes and Van took a step towards him, " It's alright, Benji.....just calm down. We'll not go there just yet...once you go, you'll never be able to come back.... "  
  
Benji's head swung in his direction and he glared at Van, " My wife's dead! How can you tell me that it's alright?! I will go there if I please. No one can stop me, not even you.... "  
  
Van's lips went into a straight line and he held Benji's glare with his own, " I'd watch your tongue if I were you. At least for the sake of your daughter.... "  
  
Benji blinked and then looked down at the ground as he cradled his baby to his chest, rocking her back and forth gently, " I'm sorry, Sire...I...I -- "  
  
" Acted out of anger? You're forgiven....it's perfectly understandable.....I've been in this situation before.... ", Van replied calmly as he raked a hand through his hair.  
  
He was so close to finding her, but she was taken from him again. That's twice now that this has happened. Van sighed heavily and looked down at the ground, his arms hanging at his sides, his hands clenching and unclenching into tight fists. Benji looked up at his King and frowned lightly through his tears, " We have to find out who did this....we have to find the girl... "  
  
Merle sniffled lightly and wiped away her tears, " They took her too....there was nothing we could do. We were helpless....just as we were helpless in helping Mara.... ", she whispered as tears came back to her eyes.  
  
Merle shook her head and then brushed past Van to drop on all fours and then take off up the hill towards the castle. Van looked around, scanning the fields carefully for any sort of movement. He found none. Benji watched him and then he looked down at the sleeping cat-girl in his arms, " We have no home now....after all that work.... ", he muttered lightly.  
  
Van looked at him, " You're coming back with me, Benji.... "  
  
Benji looked at the King and frowned, " Are you sure? "  
  
Van nodded and then went to climb onto his horse, " Positive. Together we can find out who did this to your house and to your....wife... ", he added in a low whisper.  
  
Benji nodded as he climbed onto his own horse, Kitiara still sleeping peacefully. Van sighed through clenched teeth as he flicked the reins and set the horse into a slow walk. He was almost with her again. He needed her, and when he needed her, she was always taken away from him, always at the last night.  
  
Van looked up at the sky as they rode back to the castle. A single tear slid from his eye, down his cheek, over his lips, and then dripped off his chin, ' Oh Gods....Hitomi where could you be? Don't you even realize that I need you? I promised you once, and I'm going to promise you this again, whatever happens, it doesn't matter what, I'll find you...even if it means taking my very own life to do it...as long as I find you...... '  
  
(A/N** : I'm sorry this is taking so long.......if you find it confusing.....*grins* forgive me....it's 6:45am here and I'm now going to go to bed.......man, do I ever need sleep.....*groans lightly as she feels her eyes closing* ight, ight!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another one coming up tomorrow....... ) 


	4. Who do we have here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne....*sobs*...  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories and also to all those I love...I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *hugs everyone who hasn't run away from her yet*  
  
  
~**~Chapter 4~**~  
  
*~*Who do we have here?*~*  
  
It was a little after dusk as the four men scurried across the field with the young girl in their arms. The leader of the pack looked over his shoulder and scowled deeply, " We've got to get rid of her... "  
  
The man carrying the girl in his arms frowned deeply and cleared his throat, " How are we going to do that, boss? Where would we put her? "  
  
The leader glared at him with black, beady eyes and then scratched his chin in thought, " I know of a place that no one goes to. We could discard her there... "  
  
" Where's that? ", someone called from behind.  
  
" Just shut up and follow me! ", the leader shouted over his shoulder as he began to run faster.  
  
The rest of the men obeyed their leader and followed in silence, the girl stirring everynow and then as they ran the length of the fields....  
  
****  
  
Van squinted his eyes as he and Benji rode through the city of Fanelia towards the castle. Benji looked down at his sleeping daughter in his arms and a sad smile came to his lips. Van glanced over and caught the sad smile, " Benji, I'll let you put her in a bed once we get into the castle, then perhaps if yuo'd like, we could talk about this girl that you found... "  
  
Benji looked over at the King and nodded his head slowly, " I'd like that.....then I'd like to rest myself, Sire... "  
  
Van nodded and smiled lightly. As they passed the people in the streets, they bowed down to their King and Van sighed lightly. Benji heard the King sigh and he looked over at him, " Sire? What's wrong? "  
  
Van shook his head, " Nothing, Benji...I was just thinking, that's all... "  
  
" I see.... "  
  
" Benji...what was Mara like? ", Van's question was so soft that Benji had to lean over to catch it.  
  
" M-mara....was...very beautiful. She was loving too, everything a tom could want in a feline, I suppose. I just don't see why she had to die... "  
  
Van lowered his head, " I'm sorry..about what happened back there... ", he mumbled.  
  
Benji nodded, " Thank you, Sire. But, it's alright... "  
  
" Perhaps, if you'd like, we could build you a new home to replace the other one lost? ", Van suggested lightly.  
  
" Thank you, Sire....that would be nice. "  
  
Van nodded. They rode in silence the rest of the way until they arrived at the stables in the back of the castle's courtyard.  
  
" LORD VANNN!! ", a shriek came out loud and clear.  
  
Van sighed lightly and shook his head as he climbed down from the horse only to be thrown to the ground as Merle tackled him hard. Benji slowly and carefully climbed down from his own horse, trying to make sure he didn't awaken the little catgirl in his arms.  
  
Kitiara purred slightly and then stretched in her father's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, " Hullo, daddy... "  
  
Benji looked down at her and smiled sweetly at her, " Hello, sweetie... "  
  
Kitiara blinked and then wrinkled her nose, " Can you put me down, daddy? ", she asked lightly.  
  
Benji nodded and gently setted his daughter down on the ground. Kitiara smiled at him and then walked over to Merle who still continued to lick Van's face, " Merle! Stop it....you're going to make him all wet... ", she scolded her lightly while giggling.  
  
Merle slowly got off of Van to walk over to the little catgirl. She bent down and hugged her hard, " Kitiara....let's go get you cleaned up... ", she whispered quietly as she reached over and smudged some soot on the small velvet face.  
  
Kitiara giggled and grabbed her paw, " You too, Merle... ", she said as she began to drag Merle towards the castle.  
  
Van growned as he slowly stood up, rubbing his sore bottom and the back of his head, " I think my head bounced off the ground a couple of times....as for the rest of my body... "  
  
Benji looked over at the young King and chuckled lightly, " Now, Sire...what is it you wanted to talk to me about again? "  
  
Van nodded and began to make his way towards the family burial site, " Come, Benji...we'll talk where it's safe... "  
  
Benji nodded and walked after the King, keeping his head bowed deeply as the memories of his wife floated around in his mind...  
  
*****  
  
" Where can we put her? "  
  
" Huh? Oh....her! Let's look around... ", the leader grumbled as he began to walk around a tree, fingering th rough bark.  
  
" Hey! What about in there? ", one of the men shouted as he pointed to something large that was covered with vines, in the far corner of the confined area.  
  
The leader whirled around and gasped quietly, " The Ispano Guymelef... ", he whispered in amazement.  
  
The three men looked at their leader, awaiting for his response. The leader nodded his head slowly, " Y-yes....yes! Perfect! ", he practically shouted.  
  
The man carrying the girl frowned as he cocked his head to the side and studied the sleeping Guymelef, " How are we going to get her inside, boss? "  
  
" We open it up... ", the leader replied with a shrug. " Grabe your swords and hack through those vines! "  
  
The man holding the girl bent down to place her on the ground, " Not you! ", his leader cried at him. " Hold her... "  
  
The man stood up immediately and nodded. He walked up to the Ispano Guymelef and gasped lightly as the pink jewel on it's left side began to flicker and then glow brightly, " B-boss! "  
  
The other men stopped advancing onto the Guymelef and watched in amazement as steam hissed out from the chest and head area. The head snapped up into the air as the chest covering fell forward to reveal a seat inside. The leader blew away some of the steam and peered into the seating area, " This will do just fine....put her in! ", he ordered as he stepped down from the Guymelef.  
  
The man holding the girl swallowed nervously as he awkwardly climbed up the bent leg and onto the arm that rested comfortably on it. He leaned over into the seating area and roughly dropped the girl inside. He then backed away and jumped down from the leg as the chest covering flew back into place, followed closely by the head.  
  
The leader smiled at his men, " Well done! Now...we must flee before someone spots us... "  
  
A set of footsteps came from behind and one of the men gasped, " Someone's coming! Hurry... "  
  
The leader placed his fingers to his mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle as he flung his arm sideways through the air, gesturing for the men to part their own ways quickly. The men did as they were told and scurried away from the Ispano Guymelef and burial site followed closely by their leader.  
  
***  
  
' Something's wrong! '  
  
Van stopped in his tracks as he and Benji entered the burial site where his parents and brother were buried. He reached up and clutched his chest as small beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face.  
  
Benji glanced over at him, " Are you alright, Sire? "  
  
Van looked at him and nodded slowly, " Y-yes, Benji. Don't worry about me...carry on with what you were saying.. "  
  
" Alright. As I was saying, her face and arms were covered in bruises, and my daughter accidentally kicked her... "  
  
Van nodded and looked around the burial site. The large stone that held the names of his parents and brother, stood proudly, covered with vines. He walked over to the low metal fence that surrounded it and outstretched a hand to it.  
  
" S-sire? "  
  
Van whirled around, " Benji? What is it? "  
  
Benji pointed a finger at the flickering pink light in the far corner, " What's that? An apparition? "  
  
Van followed his finger and his breath caught in his throat, " I-it's awake... ", he whispered.  
  
Benji cocked an eyebrow and looked at the King then over to the pink flickering light, " Sire? Awake? What? "  
  
Van ignored him and walked over to the Ispano Guymelef. He was standing right beside the large leg when steam flowed out from the cheat and head area. The head flew up followed by the chest covering as it fell forward. Behind Van, Benji uttered the word ' wow ', and went silent as he watched.  
  
Van took a small step towards it but was thrown to the ground as something fell on top of him. The back of his head hit the ground once again that night and he groaned loudly. Flower scented, velvety short hair lay fanned over his face and he sniffed in the scent.  
  
' Flowers....who has flower scented hair.... '  
  
" Sire? Are you alright? ", Benji's voice cried as he rushed over to the fallen King.  
  
Van blinked and then looked at him. Something slightly big and fleshy was pushed down against his chest and he felt a heartbeat that wasn't his own. This one was slower. He slowly sat up and looked down at his lap to find Hitomi laying there, bruises covering her pale skin.  
  
" That's the girl, Sire! ", Benji whispered.  
  
Van's breath caught in his throat as he reached down with a trembling hand to brush aside some of the sandy brown bangs from her forehead, " She's burning up.....we have to get her inside, now! ", Van shouted as he slipped an arm under her bare knees and stood up.  
  
Benji nodded, " Sire...I'm going to get Puck... ", he said as he began to run towards the castle.  
  
Van nodded and cradled Hitomi to his chest. Hitomi moaned lightly and she slid her arms up and linked them around Van's neck. He blinked lightly and lifted her up higher in his arms so her head could rest against his shoulder, " H-hitomi? You're going to be alright.... ", he whispered lightly as he tenderly kissed her temple.  
  
Hitomi smiled lightly and let out a small breath. It's warmth caressed Van's neck and slid down his loose red shirt from the opening at his collarbone, " Don't leave me.... ", she whispered against his neck before going limp in his arms.  
  
Van held onto her tighter, " Never, Hitomi....never... ", he whispered back against her hair as he began to run towards the castle, praying that Puck would be able to bring down her high fever....  
  
(A/N** : *sighs again in frustration as she swings out at her brother and wacks him in the back of the head* BAKA!! *screams as she quickly types this up*...ight, ight, I go, I go....so whatcha think so far? boring? crap? tell me!! *grins* Honestly too...I'm sorry for having to do this....write it, and upload it, leaving you all to hang....but, I will be back tomorrow, OH yes.....tomorrow will come soon....*giggles and hugs everyone who's still with her....*...I hope there's LOTS of you.....hehe....BYE!!!! P.S Feel free to yell at me, scold me, smack me, flame me, anything about my leaving you all hanging like this EVERYTIME!! ) 


	5. " I don't want to break this moment... "

Disclaimer: I don't own _Escaflowne©_.... someone else does, and God bless them for thinking of an animé as good as this!!

Dedication: To all who are obssessed with Escaflowne and Van Fanel... *drools*

~~~~*~~~~

~_Chapter 5_~

~~~~*~~~~

"_I don't want to break this moment..._"

" 'he'll be a'right, me Lord... " Puck whispered softly to Van as she gave his shoulder a gentle pat and then squeeze before leaving him alone in the room with Hitomi.

Van sat there on the stool beside the bed, his hands clasped together tightly and held just in front of his mouth as he gazed down at Hitomi's bruise covered face. He slowly closed his eyes and breathed a 'thank you' to the Gods above for bringing Hitomi here to him, and for making sure she stayed alive.

" Oh, H-hitomi.. " he whispered softly.

" Mmm.... Van? Van, is that you? " Hitomi called out, her face set in a mask of pain, her brow furrowed deeply, her lips slightly parted.

" Hitomi? I'm here! Right beside you... "

" Where? Van, I can't see... don't go... p-please! Don't leave me again... " she whispered, tears slowly sliding out from underneath her lashes.

Van slid from the stool to sit down on the bed beside her, his hands on her shoulder, gripping them tightly as he gave her a small shake, " Hitomi! Wake up... I'm here... I'm not going to leave you. Open your eyes... " he commanded, his eyes searching her facae desperately.

Hitomi gasped loudly and her eyes snapped open. She gasped again and then blinked as she stared up into Van's eyes, her own eyes filled with tears and pain. Suddenly, her entire face screwed up in a look of pain and sadness as her chin quivered, more tears coming to her eyes as soon as she realized that he was right there in front of her, he was real, in the flesh.

Van let out a small sigh of relief and his eyes softened, " Hitomi... " he breathed her name like it was a sacred prayer.

Hitomi shot up in the bed, her arms going around his neck hard and quick as she buried her face into the curve of his neck, her tears sliding down the front of his chest as she sobbed uncontrolably. Van gasped as her body slammed into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist hard, holding her close and hard to him as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent of lavender and jasmine.

" Oh, Hitomi... " he groaned into her neck, feeling tears brim his eyes.

Hitomi tangled her fingers in his hair and held onto him harder, " Van... oh, Van! Why did you have to die? Why!? "

Van suddenly slowly pulled away, holding her at an arm's length, her arms resting on his broad, wide shoulders. He looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

" W-what do you mean? I'm not dead... I'm here, I'm here with you... you're safe now, Hitomi. Nothing can get you... I'm going to protect you... " he whispered, assuring her as his eyes searched her face.

Hitomi's lower lip trembled, " Oh, Van... " she whispered, her voice cracking slightly as her arms left his shoulders.

Her hands slid up his neck to gently grab the sides of his chin and then she leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, everywhere but his lips. Van closed his eyes, loving the feel of her lips on his flesh. He slowly lifted his hands and covered Hitomi's. He slowly pulled her hands from his face and let them drop to his lap with his own.

Hitomi pressed her lips to the tip of his nose before pulling away to stare at him, watching the emotions chase each other within the depths of his shy reddish-brown eyes. She frowned and then went to ask him something, but he cut her off as he quickly lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips softly in his, kissing them with a tenderness that she didn't think he possessed, kissing them softly, raining small pecks to her full lower lip every now and then.

Hitomi's eyes went wide at the sudden thing that she hadn't expecting from him; a kiss that seemed to be deepening by the minute. She lifted her arms and slid them around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist, sliding her up onto his lap as he slowly parted his lips, his tongue, warm, moist and soft, sliding out to caress her lower lip.

Hitomi pressed her body to his, but not hard as she slowly parted her lips, letting Van's tongue slide into her mouth and brush up against hers. She felt a little intimdated by this at first, but slowly she pushed her tongue along his, rubbing it up against his as he slowly lowered her down to the bed.

Van was in heaven, or at least that's what he thought it was. He felt her long slender fingers rubbing up against the back of his neck, tangling themselves within the thick strands of ebony as he lowered her down to the bed slowly and carefully. His elbow bumped into her side and Hitomi suddenly pulled her mouth from his to bury her face into his neck to muffle her cry of pain.

" What? Are you alright? Oh, Hitomi... I didn't mean to hurt you.. say something... " Van begged as he turned onto his side, so he wouldn't put his full weight on her bruised body.

Hitomi held her eyes clamped shut tightly as she waited for the pain in her side from the bruised ribs to subside. When the pain finally went away, she laid there, still in his arms, her arms now hugging her chest as she tried to calm her breath.

" H-hitomi... " Van whispered into her hair, his voice full of worry as he tenderly rubbed her back.

Hitomi swallowed, " I... I'm alright. You just bumped into something that's obviously bruised, but then again... what isn't bruised on my body? " she replied softly.

Van bit his lip and reached up to brush some hair from her eyes, " Oh, Hitomi... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... "

Hitomi placed a finger to his lips, her own lips still tasting him along her tongue as she ran it along her lips, " Van.. don't speak about it. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't you who hurt me... it wasn't you who killed me, killed my soul. It was someone else... " she assured him.

Van frowned, " But.. you aren't dead. You're still here.... how could someone have killed you if you're here in my arms? "

" That's not what I meant... I meant that by someone... hurting me in a way that... oh.. forget about it! " she replied, tears coming to her eyes.

Van slowly sat up and pulled his red shirt from his body, slipping it over her head and then tossing it over into a corner before laying down beside her again, completely dismissing the look of confusion and curiousity as he reached for a blanket and draped it over the both of them.

Hitomi swallowed and tried to tear her gaze from his bare chest, marveling in the way the muscles rippled greatly, making her insides twist with passion as he laid down beside her, draping the blanket onto them both. Van wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as he wrapped the blanket around them and closed his eyes.

Hitomi pressed her hands flat to his chest, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the muscles ripple under her touch. She pressed the tips of her fingers into the flesh and stiffled a giggle as she leaned forward to press a soft, tender kiss to the flesh, making Van's blood light on fire, making his pulse race a notch, making his arms tightening their grip on her waist.

" Hitomi? " he asked into her hair, pressing a soft kiss to the silky tresses.

Hitomi closed her eyes and kept her hands to his chest as she laid her head against it as Van flipped onto his back, pulling on top of his body, one leg lifted and bent as he cradled her inbetween his legs, trying to ignore the fact that she was rubbing up against him.

" What is it, Van? " she asked into his neck as she laid there on top of him.

" What happened to you? " he asked as he twirled a few strands of her hair around his fingers, loving the feeling of it on his skin.

Hitomi swallowed and fresh tears brimmed her eyes, " C-could we not t-talk about it? Please... " she asked, her tone pleading.

Van took his fingers from her hair and placed them on her back. While he gently rubbed her back, he kissed the top of her head, " I'm sorry... but someday you're going to have to talk about it... you know that, right? "

Hitomi nodded, " Y-yeah.. but not now. I don't want to break this moment... "

Van chuckled, a soft smile touching his lips, " I understand... I won't stop you... "

~~~~*~~~~

" We're going to get her back, right, boss? "

" Of course we are, you imbecile! " the leader known as Tiko snapped.

The men in the small band of thieves cringed. Tiko pursed his lips and then narrowed his eyes as he scanned the group of men.

" Listen... we all know where she went, obviously with the king of all Fanelia. So, then... all we have to do is get her back. She's an important asset in this mission, and the boss wants her as well. You all understand what I'm saying? "

The men nodded.

" We're going to kidnap her again? " one man asked, lifting a dagger up into the air.

Tiko sneered and nodded, " Excellent, work, Mido! Excellent. Once the sun goes down tomorrow, that's when we strike. We'll strike hard and fast. No survivors, got it?! We go in, grab the girl, and then leave. It's as simple as pie! "

All the men laughed evilly as Tiko turned away from them to stare out from the window of their underground hideout at the large Fanelian castle that stood proudly in the distance...

~~~~*~~~~

Author's Note: Well... my mind is completely blank. After that part... it all went _kaput!_ *shrugs* The next chapter will come out soon and it will be better then this one.. trust me! *grins evily* Well... I think that that one part with Van and Hitomi was a little sweet... he's such a sweetie that Van... *swoons* why can't there ever be a guy in real life like that? Ja ne! 


End file.
